The Ending
by lostwriterforlife
Summary: He left, but he promised to return. Time is running out, will he make it in time to keep his life the way he wants it? ONESHOT


**_(Light shines onto a stage. Rayn hops onto said stage as a screen lowers behind her.)_**

**_Rayn:_** Konichi wa! (bows) Arigato for clicking on the story! I hope you like it. I made it on a whim one day.

**_Ivy:_** (snorts) Yeah, a drug induced whim maybe.

**_Rayn:_** Okay, so it isn't that great, but I made it really quickly! It's not really meant to be that great. Any reviews, and comments would be very welcomed.

**_Ivy:_** Especially flames, I just bought marshmallows! (holds up bag)

**_Rayn:_** (rolls eyes) Anyway, I don't own anything in this story but the plot.

**_(Rayn jumps off stage and the lights go down as the projector begins the story.)_**

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she glanced at her office balcony. Sitting on the railing was a blonde haired, blue eyed teen. For 3 days he had sat there day and night waiting. He had done this for the past four years as the time that boy had left. Naruto always sat there in hopes of seeing him appear at the gates or Hokage Monument.

No one could understand why Naruto was waiting for a nuke-nin to come back. In the law of Shinobi, the punishment of any nuke-nin is death. No sane nuke-nin would return to that. Also, people were forgetting who he was waiting for, even Sakura had moved on.

On the last day of Naruto's week of watching, he moved, startling everyone in the village. All nearby shinobi and civilians stared at him as he picked up an orange-red guitar and plugged it into an amp. He also plugged in the mic before him. He began to play and continued until almost 5, when all of the people of the village had appeared.

The beat of the music changed. The normal upbeat that had been played became slower and mournful. Naruto tilted his head to the sky and began to speak.

"5 years, you had 5 years to finish it. Time's almost up. Have you succeeded or did you fall?" After a few minutes, a clock nearby chimed the hour. "I guess you fell. Well, I'll miss you." The mic had carried his words over the audience startling them. The music continued for another two hours before Naruto began to sing.

_I'm out here on my own_

_Feeling lost and all alone_

_I'm mad that you are gone_

_And all my friends are moving on_

Naruto began to think of Haku and his first C-mission.

_I'll miss you forever_

_I'll miss you always_

_Goodbye is so hard_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_The silence after_

_This disaster_

_Can't keep my laughter from_

_Healing all my pain_

He then thought of the tale people told, and the picture in his room.

_This story's getting old_

_The dusty picture's growing mold_

_I feel trapped inside this place_

_If only one last time_

_Just you and I_

_Could stand here face to face._

_He thought of their last meeting_

_I'll miss you forever_

_I'll miss you always_

_Goodbye is so hard_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_The silence after_

_This disaster_

_Can't keep my laughter from_

_Healing all my pain_

He thought of the many smiles and laughs he had pasted on. About how he dropped it all the last time the two were able to talk before he left.

_Time stands still_

_Every time_

_You come to mind_

_It's just like_

_It did that day_

_When you choose_

_To walk away_

Naruto faltered for a second, unnoticed to all but one.

_I'll miss you forever_

_I'll miss you always_

_Goodbye is so hard_

_But I'll say it anyway_

Naruto closed his eyes because of the pain he felt, belting out the rest of the song with all of the emotion in his heart.

_I'll miss you forever (echo)_

_I'll miss you always (echo)_

_Goodbye is so hard_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_I'll say it anyway_

_I'll say it anyway_

A tear slipped down Naruto's cheek.

_I'll miss you always_

The music trailed off and the villagers and shinobi below began to clap. Many of the women in the crowd were crying at the words. Suddenly, more music appeared and everyone's heads swiveled to a figure on the roof across the balcony. The person was unidentifiable with the hood of his cape pulled up.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And when I was gone I figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul_

_And I know deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

The voice shocked the people, hitting a chord deep inside of them. No knew who the voice belonged to, though Naruto was genuinely smiling through his tears.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, It's okay, It's okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

The last 5 years passed through Naruto's mind, renewing the flow of tears.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you, through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my,_

_my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm back for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, wow, stay, wow_

Naruto thought back on the promise they made.

//Flashback//

"I don't want you to go." A younger Naruto stated to his companion. They sat with their backs against the trunk of a willow tree in a clearing they had found deep in the forest.

"I know, koi, but I have to. You know I'm the only one that can do it."

"Can you at least promise me that you'll come back, 5 years from now at the latest? I love you, but I can't wait forever for something that might not happen."

"Koi…"

"Promise me! You'll finish and return by 5 o'clock in 5 years! If you don't return, I'm going to have to give you up."

"Alright koibito, I promise that I'll be back. I'm not going to give you up for the world."

//End Flashback//

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray, gray, gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The song trailed off and silence appeared for a bit before the villagers began to clap again. The man in the cape jumped onto the balcony next to Naruto.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had a harder time defeating him than I thought I would. I began to hear your song when I was at the gate. I tried so hard to get here in time."

"You should know that you could have been gone an extra ten years and I still would have stayed with you." Naruto replied before kissing the man. The hood fell off to show Sasuke Uchiha, back from the mission the Third had given him before his death.

* * *

**_(The projector sputters and starts to smoke. Rayn grabs the fire extinguisher and quickly douses it before jumping on stage.)_**

**_Rayn:_** I hoped you enjoyed the story! It's not anywhere near my best, I must admit but, I'm trying.

**_Ivy:_** She is, the proof is her trash can. Which I usually have to dump. (glares)

**_Rayn:_** Heh,heh, anyway, please tell me what you thought! Also, please be on the look out for my other stories! I'm planing on starting a Prince of Tennis in a few days and a Naruto one not far after.

**_Ivy:_** Please do! Then she'll be out of my hair! Oh, songs are Miss You by Social Code and Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!

_**Both:**_ Thanks for reading! Ja ne! (bows)

**_(The stage darkens as Rayn jumps from it. 'I never did mention that Ivy is the voice in my head...all well.' RAyn mutters as she exits the theater.)_**


End file.
